A virtual computer is a software computer environment that emulates a hardware computer environment. For example, a hypervisor associated with a virtual computer can emulate a central processing unit and/or other hardware components. In a virtual computer system, an operating system that manages a virtual computer environment can be maintained by a first network node associated with a first processor core. The first network node can receive data packets from a network and provide the data packets to the operating system that manages the virtual computer environment. A second network node associated with a second processor core can also be employed to provide memory page data for the data packet when the data packet is not mapped to the first network node. The first network node and the second network node can also collaboratively handle an invalid memory access associated with a virtual central processing unit of the virtual computer environment. For example, multiple inter processor interrupts can be performed to facilitate handling of an invalid memory access associated with a virtual central processing unit of the virtual computer environment. However, it is desirable to reduce latency for handling an invalid memory access associated with a virtual central processing unit of a virtual computer environment. Furthermore, it is desirable to minimize inter processor interrupts in a virtual computer environment.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current virtual computer systems and/or current network systems and is not intended to be exhaustive.